First Time
by aoibird6
Summary: La reciente muerte de su madre, el ensimismamiento de su padre en encontrar "la cosa" que la mató, la tristeza y la soledad, llevan a Dean a hacer algo que ahora debe revertir, por más que le duela.


**Titulo**: First Time

**Personajes: **Dean (7), Sam (1), John, Mary!Fantasma.

**Rating**: K

**Género:** Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort, Family.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Este fic surgió luego de que vi el 9x07, se basa en las palabras que le dice Dean a Timmy para que deje ir a su madre y luego la pregunta de Sam al final: _¿Cómo sabias que Timmy, pidiéndole a su madre que se fuera, iba a funcionar? _

**Resumen: **La reciente muerte de su madre, el ensimismamiento de su padre en encontrar "la cosa" que la mató, la tristeza y la soledad, llevan a Dean a hacer algo que ahora debe revertir, por más que le duela. _"A veces tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti, aún si perjudica a aquellos que quieres"._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de su madre pero a Dean le parecieron días e incluso horas, ya que le bastaba con mirar a su padre para que los recuerdos volvieran. Intentaba disuadirse de ello y pensar que todo acabaría pronto, que solo era un mal sueño y que despertaría en su cama, se levantaría y Mary estaría en la cocina, preparándole un emparedado y le cortaría los bordes antes de besar su frente con ternura. Pero eso no pasó. Cada vez que abría los ojos por las mañanas, solo veía a su padre, hundiendo sus penas en alcohol y libros de palabras raras mientras realizaba llamadas a personas desconocidas, y por otro lado estaba Sammy, que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama, ajeno a todo lo sucedido. A veces Dean sentía envidia de su hermanito menor, que pasaba gran parte del día dormido y sin darse por enterado de nada.

Las primeras noches habían sido difíciles para Dean, tenía pesadillas pero cuando iba con su padre, éste se encontraba bebiendo en la habitación contigua del motel mientras revisaba unos libros.

Una noche, Dean se escabulló con sigilo hasta la habitación para revisar los libros que su padre solía leer por horas. John se encontraba dormido en el sillón, con una botella de whisky vacía sobre el abdomen. Miró los dibujos en las páginas hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un párrafo en específico. Lo releyó como cinco veces antes de convencerse que era factible y se fue al cuarto con su hermanito menor para recostarse sobre la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Oye Sammy… ¿estás despierto?- abrazó con cuidado al bultito que se encontraba a su lado- Tengo una idea Sammy… el libro dice… que mamá puede regresar si la llamamos… y yo necesito a mamá… la necesitamos Sammy… solo así papá volverá a ser el de antes y dejará esos libros para prestarnos atención- miró la cabecita de su hermano menor que dormía plácidamente- Yo quiero que conozcas a mamá, Sammy… quiero que mamá vuelva-

Los siguientes tres días no lo consiguió, por más que rezó a Dios de que le permitiría a su madre bajar unos minutos para que estuviera con él, nada sucedió pero al cuarto día pasó. Aquella noche, un portazo lo hizo despertar de golpe, se aseguró que Sammy siguiera durmiendo y se levantó con cuidado para ir a mirar de qué se trataba. Su padre estaba gritando al teléfono, tan enojado como jamás lo había visto. No es que John nunca se enfadara pero bastaba con que Dean le diera un abrazo o lo hiciera Mary y las cosas volvían a estar bien. Fue ese pensamiento en que hizo que el rubio saliera de su escondite y fuera hasta donde su padre para abrazarlo, quizás así se le pasaba el enojo y las cosas volvían a ser como antes pero no lo consiguió, John lo miró muy enfadado para apartarlo e indicó hacia el pasillo.

-¡Regresa al maldito cuarto, Dean!-

-Pero papá…- murmuró despacio.

-¡Es una orden!-

Dean se marchó corriendo y subió a la cama llorando para abrazar el bultito que era su hermano menor.

-No es justo Sammy… ¿Por qué tú puedes estar como si nada y papá y yo lo pasamos mal? Si mamá estuviera aquí… todo sería diferente…- se aferró más fuerte al bultito- Quiero a mamá… mamá…-

Entre pequeños sollozos Dean se quedó dormido, deseando con todo su ser, que su madre volviera con ellos. Solo de esa forma las cosas serian como antes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Una extraña calidez en su cabeza, hizo que Dean abriera los ojos despacio, por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de su padre pero rápidamente lo descartó, John apenas le dedicaba algo de atención al día. Su siguiente opción fue Sammy pero el pequeño se lo pasaba casi todo el día dormido. Finalmente decidió abrir los ojos y entonces la vio.

-¿Mamá…?- preguntó casi llorando- Mamá… ¡Mamá!-

Dean apenas contuvo su alegría, nuevamente estaba ahí, su madre había vuelto y estaba a su lado. La abrazó con fuerza y luego tomó su mano sin dejar de sonreír mientras con la otra, acercaba el bultito pequeño.

-Mira, Sammy, funcionó, mamá volvió con nosotros-

Los siguientes días fueron los mejores para Dean, ya no le importaba que su padre no le prestara atención o que Sam se pasara todo el día dormido. Al menos ahora podía estar con su madre y ella lo seguía donde fuera que iba, siempre cuidándolo y protegiéndolo. Ese día, decidió compartir su felicidad con John y esperó a su padre ansioso en la habitación principal. Estaba quedándose dormido sobre el sillón cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró.

-¡Papá!- lo llamó sin poder contener su emoción- Te tengo una-

-Arregla tus cosas, nos vamos-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahora Dean, no me hagas repetirlo- ordenó el mayor.

-Pero papá… tengo algo que decirte y-

-¡Ahora Dean!-

El rubio obedeció en silencio, arregló las cosas en el bolso y vio como su padre cargaba a Sammy hasta el Impala. Subió a los asientos traseros y sostuvo a su hermanito en brazos mientras John conducía en completo silencio. Dean miró la iglesia con recelo y siguió a su padre en silencio mientras hablaba con el pastor del lugar antes de volver.

-Papá…-

-Se van a quedar aquí unos días hasta que yo vuelva, Jim los cuidará-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No tengo tiempo, Dean, pórtate bien mientras regreso y cuida de tu hermanito-

-Pero papá, tengo que decirte algo importante- afirmó antes de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse que su madre estuviera ahí.

-No es el momento, Dean- John se levantó para marcharse.

-¡Pero mamá está aquí!- gritó consiguiendo la atención de John pero la expresión de su rostro no le gustó.

-¿Qué dijiste…?-

-Mamá… está aquí…- respondió temeroso el rubio- Yo la- el mayor regresó sobre sus pasos para dirigirle una severa mirada.

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas-

-Pero papá… es…-

-No vuelvas a repetirlo, Dean Winchester, Mary está muerta y eso no cambiará, por más que lo deseamos no cambiará-

-Pero mamá ha-

-¡He dicho que basta! No quiero oír una palabra más sobre eso-

John lo miró con severidad antes de darse la media vuelta para marcharse. Dean observó a su madre unos segundos y se convenció que si estaba ahí, que no le importaba lo que dijera su papá, ella estaba ahí y eso era suficiente para él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estar en la casa con el pastor Jim, tenía sus momentos divertidos y también ocasiones en que venían personas extrañas a hablar con él y Dean tenía que llevar a Sam a pasear. Al rubio no le molestaba, ya que aprovechaba esos momento para estar con su madre. Los tres se quedaban a la sombra de un árbol.

-Sammy se parece mucho a papá- dijo mirando al bultito en sus brazos- Pronto cumplirá un año, ¿Crees que le guste el pastel, mamá?- la rubia lo miró- Si Sammy no quiere su pastel, yo me lo puedo comer- agregó sonriendo- Sammy es bueno, así que comparte sus cosas conmigo, yo podría cantarle, como tú me cantabas a mí-

-Dean- éste miró al pastor Jim que se acercaba- ¿Con quién hablas, chico?-

-Con mi mami- respondió sonriendo.

-Dean…- el hombre se sentó a su lado- ¿La extrañas mucho?-

-No, mamá está conmigo, así que no puedo extrañarla porque no se irá- el mayor lo miró fijamente- Y a Sammy también le gusta cuando nos canta antes de dormir-

-Sé que la extrañas mucho, amiguito pero Mary se encuentra en el cielo ahora y seguirá cuidándote desde ahí-

Dean no comprendió las palabras del pastor y tampoco les dio importancia. Su madre estaba ahí y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Los siguientes días fueron divertidos pero entonces Dean se dio cuenta de algo. Había unos chicos en el pueblo que se metían con él y decían cosas muy feas sobre su padre. El rubio se peleaba con ellos pero eran tres contra uno y la hubiera visto fea, de no ser porque su madre lo ayudó. Dean estaba feliz teniendo a Mary cerca, teniendo a alguien que lo cuidara, protegiera y acompañara pero cuando ocurrió aquello, supo que algo iba mal.

Fue un día viernes, luego de almorzar y dejar a Sammy durmiendo, Dean fue corriendo para jugar en el patio tras la iglesia pero entonces aparecieron esos chicos para molestarlo. El pastor Jim le había dicho que pelear era malo pero el rubio tampoco se quedaría tranquilo mientras lo molestaban. Comenzaron una pelea que iba perdiendo pero entonces ocurrió, vio como su madre aparecía desaparecía del lugar y el automóvil que estaba a unos metros de ahí, se colocaba el marcha, emprendiéndola contra uno de los chicos. El niño terminó seriamente herido y los demás, nunca más volvieron a molestarlo. En ese momento Dean se dio cuenta que algo iba mal con su madre, porque esos incidentes se repitieron en los siguientes días.

Al cabo de una semana, estaban sintiendo un pequeño temor en su interior, su madre no era una persona violenta pero las cosas que hacía, ya no le gustaban. Esa noche, fue donde el pastor Jim para hablar con él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?-

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro, amiguito, dime-

-Es que…hay una persona… que yo quiero mucho- el pastor asintió- Pero está haciendo cosas malas…-

-¿Qué cosas malas?-

-Lastimando personas…- murmuró antes de mirarlo- Yo no quiero que siga haciéndolo...-

-¿Me puedes decir quién es?- Dean negó despacio- ¿Y porque comenzó a hacer esas cosas malas?-

-Por mí…-

-Entiendo, bueno Dean, si está persona hace cosas malas por ti, entonces tú eres el único que puede decirle que se detenga-

-Pero yo no quiero que se vaya-

-Sé que es difícil, Dean pero si no quieres que esa persona especial para ti siga causando daño… entonces debes dejarla ir-

-Pero…-

-"A veces tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti, aún si perjudica a aquellos que quieres"-

Dean se quedó pensando casi toda la noche en las palabras del pastor Jim hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión. Observó a su madre que se encontraba de pie frente a la cama donde dormía con su hermanito menor.

-Mamá- la rubia lo observó y Dean se levantó para abrazarla con fuerza- Te quiero mucho pero… ya puedes estar aquí… te quiero mamá pero no puedes herir a personas inocentes…- la miró con los ojos llorosos y negó despacio- No mamá… no puedes seguir aquí… no estás bien aquí… el pastor Jim dijo que las personas buenas van al cielo, tú debes ir al cielo, mamá…- la mujer acarició su cabello con ternura- Estaré bien, lo prometo… voy a cuidar muy bien a Sammy y también a papá, los cuidaré a ambos mamá, así tú no tendrás que preocuparte…- la rubia se inclinó para abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de sonreír- Yo también te quiero mucho, mamá...-

Una luz blanca rodeó a Mary y Dean vio como desaparecía unos segundos después. Se quedó solo en la habitación y subió a la cama para abrazar al bultito con fuerza.

-Está bien, Sammy… yo estaré a tu lado… ambos vamos a estar juntos… y estaremos bien, porque yo soy tu hermano mayor y te cuidaré muy bien- el bebé abrió los ojos observándolo- ¿Tú no vas a dejarme, Sammy?- el pequeño estiró su manito para tomar un dedo del rubio y éste sonrió- Yo tampoco te dejaré Sammy, eres y serás lo más importante para mí-

Se acurrucó junto a su hermanito menor para dormir. Esa fue la primera vez que Dean vio un fantasma, fue la primera vez que tuvo que encargarse de un fantasma y aunque le dolió en el alma hacerlo, aún lo tenía a él, aún tenía a Sam a su lado y eso le daba las fuerzas suficientes para continuar adelante y no rendirse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


End file.
